deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Iron Man VS Lex Luthor/@comment-25182985-20150424005250
Iron Man Advantages: - Tony possesses a much more versatile arsenal of weapons and devices, even more so with the Iron Man army being a factor - The Iron Man army gives Tony a considerable numbers advantage, more options, and likely the chance to change suits if his current one is damaged or ineffective - Tony's armors are arguably faster and more agile - Tony has much more experience out in the field, as a martial artist, and likely as a leader - Tony's ability to absorb energy is tricky to beat, especially since it can boost his stats to a respectable level - Extremis is likely going to be included in some aspect, which grants Tony better reflexes and a respectable control over technology - Tony's suit is resistant to kryptonite attacks Disadvantages: - The majority of Tony's suits were not created to deal with the kind of threats Lex faces, and as such are not as strong or as durable as Lex's, especially when powerscaling is included - Tony is not as smart as Lex - The majority of Tony's suits are woefully outdated, fragile, or not as fully optimized for combat as his standard or most powerful suits - As smart as Tony is, he is going to have a hard time understanding foreign tech from Krypton, Apokolips, or Brainiac that is in Lex's suit - If hacking is going to play a factor, Tony is the more likely of the two to be affected - While he has gone up against an impressive array of opponents, Tony has a very poor record against characters on the level of the very powerful enemies Lex routinely faces - Many of Tony's suits are vulnerable to EMPs - Energy absorption has a limit. While he can absorb a certain amount and go beyond his limits, if Tony absorbs too much energy it would be dangerous to his suit and he could kill himself if he pushes it too far - Tony has no real counter to the different variations of super serum - Boom tubes can be tricky to counter Lex Luthor Advantages: - Lex designed his suit to face Superman and similarly powerful DC heroes and villains, meaning his suit is much stronger and more durable than Tony's - Lex is smarter than Tony overall - Super serum in any of its versions is a game changer that Tony probably can not overcome without prep - Lex has more advanced and foreign tech than what Tony has or would have a readily available counter for - After studying Brainiac's technology, Lex's suit was upgraded to be resistant to Brainiac's attacks, which includes technopathy and hacking - Satellite lasers likely give Lex much higher DC than what Tony can counter with - Lex has more experience (and even success) when it comes to handling himself against the level of opponents that Tony has failed against repeatedly, even with prep and vast knowledge of his opponent - Boom tubes allow him a quick means of escape and the ability to compose a new strategy once he has gotten a breather Disadvantages: - As arrogant as Tony is, Lex takes it to the extreme. He is more likely to lose his temper or gloat during a fight - Lex's suit is arguably not as fast as Tony's - Lex lacks the huge assortment of various weapons and devices Tony has, meaning Tony would be much harder to predict - Lex has a worse win-loss record overall, primarily thanks to Superman - Lex's kryptonite weapons are not likely to be very effective - With the Iron Man army at Tony's disposal, Lex is at a severe numbers disadvantage - Being primarily a schemer that works behind the scenes, Lex has much less overall combat experience - Energy absorption in particular can be tricky for Lex to think up a counter for Give out your thoughts and opinions, whether you agree or disagree.